Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective
Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective 'is a spin-off series of Kingdom Hearts that is set loosely in the canon, and has far more other franchises (rather than just Disney and Square Enix) featuring in it as Characters, worlds etc. Starting Main Playable Characters *Cobalt :-The Player Character in the Single Player Campaign, having survived execution by Xemnas 7 years ago, he/she has awoken to find a rampant army of malicious mindless being hellbent on galactic domination, then tasked with destroying them... *Sora :- After Cobalt's story is completed, Players can start Sora's Story, called "Initial Perspective", which involves him teaming up with the old gang to track down recent sightings of keyblade usage across the galaxy., in true Kingdom Hearts 1-3 fashion. Completing this story gives Cobalt the Kingdom Key ++ Recip Main Villains *Xenahort (Leader of the Heartless) *Reapers (Leaders of The Indoctrinated) Villains of The Villain Vale The Villans Vale is a Conglomerate of multiple felons from the Game Galaxy, they face execution for their crimes against the Natural Order of Antagonist Conduct (which states that their schemes must NOT extend to galactic domination), and by Xenahort's hand have cheated death for his personal use as high ranking Generals, around 13 major Generals exist, with high bounties for their capture or destruction. They are as follows: #Maleficent (The Sleeping Beauty) #Hades (Hercules) #Dr. Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) #Dr. Wily (Megaman) #Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) #Ghetsis (Pokemon Series) #Jafar (Aladdin) #Captain Hook (Peter Pan) #G.Rasputin (Anastasia) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Frieza (Dragon ball Z Series) #Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda Series) # Disney Infinity Zrug (Disney infinity) Villains in their own Worlds Some of the Antagonists have no large effect on the story, but a certain amount need to be defeated in order to progress in the campaign, a maximum of 40 planet stories need to be completed in order to complete the story. When you defeat Villains, You will complete the worlds story and unlock the post story rewards (new weapons and possible Super-bosses) and special dialog lines will pop up in the background from time to time talking about how your actions have benefited the planet. Some examples are: *Mother Brain (Metriod) (Planet Zerb) *Porky (Earthbound) (Eagleland) *Shan Ya (Mulan) (Land of Dragons) *Clu 2.0 (Tron Series) (The Grid V2) *Randy (Disney Infinity) (Mickey's Infinite Worlds) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) (100-Acre Woods) *Dr.Doofenshmirtz (Disney's Phineas & Ferb) (Tri-state Area) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) (World of Pokemon) *Wario (Super Mario) (Mushroom Kingdom) *Dark Link (Zelda) (Hyrule) *Ragtin (The Great Mouse Detective) (Mouse London) *Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) (Mobius) *Denzel Crocker (Fairly Odd Parents) (Dimmsdale) *The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (Petopolis) *Hugh McClaw (Paws & Tales:Antimated Series) (Wild Woods) * Shere Khan (Ultimate Jungle of Laws) * Shere Khan (Groovy Jungles of Un-tamess) *волк (Земля Пруссия) Plot "So it has been 5+ years since Sora and Co. quelled the heartless for good, successfully wiping them out of this plane of existence, with many authors and storytellers conveying magical tales of heroism and light defeating darkness all of which becoming increasingly inaccurate as time went on. And the inhabitants of the worlds decided to bring all of the worlds together to make a planet where they lived in peaceful unity, going out and visiting other planets (other game worlds). People now think more scientifically, utilizing magic like Fire and Blizzard to a much larger scale, and there has been much prosperity. Or So they Thought... By some near enough unexplainable Deus Ex Machina from KHIII, Xehanort (or some apparition of him) has emerged (Again possibly?) to again attempt to wreak havoc and spread the Heartless plague among the worlds, and now they have the opportunity to spread to other planets and games, going for galactic domination. However, right on queue a group of dimensional shamblers called 'The Indoctrinated' come in and make life more difficult for the inhabitants of the planets." You play as Cobalt, a Cyborg who finds himself (or herself depending on which gender you picked) in some wreckage who soon finds an iconic and archaic weapon that binds itself to you, the Keyblade. (Extract from the Game's Manual) Gameplay '''Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective '''plays much like any other Kingdom Hearts game, however, you will gradually be able to build yourself a dream team of all of you favourite characters from any game you can think of, making it possible for odd combinations Like Cobalt, 'Steve' (Minecraft), Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) and 'Quote' (Cave Story) or with about 300+ other characters from other game franchises that are unlocked as you visit their planets/worlds. Magic/Skill system ''Magic works just like other Kingdom Hearts games, with recharging MP bars and upgraded magic replacing other magic (Like Fira replacing Fire), but there are new elements: Radiation (Which focuses on dealing crippling status effects and massive damage over time), Metal (which focuses on boosting weapons and defense) and more. Skills however go into two categories '''Passive- these abilities work in the background, like how they do in the normal Kingdom hearts games, Or Aggresive- where the abilities can be special attacks (Like Atom charge, which stacks 'Atom counters' when you don't attack for a while, so when you next land a successful hit, you discharge all of the counters to do 10 extra Rad. (Radiation) Damage times the counters stacked). Multiplayer Online or local multiplayer involves using two Cobalts (being discerned by colour palettes and gamer ID) for up to 4 players, where empty spaces will be filled up by a host's dream team member for every space not filled by a player, where it will play similarily to 358/2's multiplayer, however, the main story can be done from the start as multiplayer co-op, however, it will not allow new players to jump in part way through the story who weren't in the original party of users, AI allies can switch as normal. Single mission or Classic is a multiplayer mode that allows players to go through an act in any world all players have completed, anyone can join at any moment, or players may start parties of 2-8 for a more private game. New Magics and Elements As with an reinvented skill system, new magics have been added to the roster: 'Chemical:-' Chemical focuses on the manipulation of Acids and Alkalis to corrode away the opposition, can inflict Corrode (status), where the afflicted will suffer draining health and defense until cured, Acid Corrode can be cancelled out by Alkali Corrode, and vice versa. Chemical Is very effective against enemies with high Defense or are of an Autonomic Trait, but is cancelled out against itself. 'Kinetic:-' Kinetic focuses on the manipulation of physical force, and can be used to buff the speed or damage of you and your allies, or reduce the speed or damage of your enemies. Kinetic is very effective on smaller, nimble enemies but less effective on big or bulky enemies. 'Radiation:- '''Radiation focuses on the manipulation of lethal energy, and can Irradiate enemies, where enough radiation build-up will kill an enemy or seriously damage it, can lead to massive nuclear explosions that deal insane amounts of damage. Radiation is unaffected by base traits but is weakened by heavily armored opponents '''Autonomic:- '''Autonomic spells focus on the manipulation of all things Robotic, It is used by most Creator Class Allies and Enemies and is mainly used for building structures, hacking and Industry, It is weak to mainly electricity and chemicals. '''Non-Elemental:- '''Non-Elemental spells are a jack of all trades attribute, while not dealing base elemental damage, it can have a variety of effects, and is not affected by weaknesses or resistances. Weapons The weapon system has been greatly improved, there are at least 10 signature weapons for every character in the game (excluding Cobalt, as he/she gets all keyblades obtained by completing planets) including warious Easter egg weapons. There are also mulitple types of weapons for Each character to equip, so Characters aren't restrained to just a staff or a shield. Additional Content DLC packs may be available, and will add additional planets and characters that you can add to your available allies, these are mainly pointless and have no effect on story, there may also be extra items and customisation DLC packs that add extra items either to the player's backpack or to parts of the game where it is needed. Worlds *Destiny Island *Discard Junkyard *Disney Kingdom *Tranverse City *Radiant Garden *Clear Ocean *Drunked Bar (DLC World) *World Of Fire (Lost Saga) (DLC World) *Arid Borderlands (Borderlands) *New World (Pocahantas) *Phantomile (Kloana:Door to phantomile & Klonoa 2) *Unknown Type of World (WarFrame) *Water 7(One Piece) *World of Evony Ages (Evony Age 1 & 2) *Tokonosu City (Highschool of the Dead) *Floating Skies (Cave story) *Janie's House (JD Comic) *Machiborium (Machinarium) *Hengshai (Deus Ex:Human Revolution) *Rapture (Bioshock 1 & 2) *Columbia (Bioshock Infinite) *Mickey's Infinite Worlds (Disney Infintie) *Ant Island (Bug's life) *Jump City (Teen Titans) *Downtown Main Street of pets (littlest pet shop (2012)) *Wooz-Bluiding (woozworld) *Bee Hive/New york-Los vegas type of city (Bee movie) *Biggest Biggest Island (The Adventures of Carlos Caterpiller) *Carl's House (up) **New York City **Jungley Falls Aka Paradise Falls **Big Plumb *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Jungle Book (The Jungle Book) *Paradise Island (Lilo & Stitch) *Biniki bottom (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Traffic Jammed Town (Dan V.S.) *Wuzzleburg (Wow wow wubbzy & wibbzy's big movie) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *O-Town (Rocko's Modern Strife) *Town for one Talking Doggie (PBS Kids' Martha speaks) *Pride Lands (Lion King) *Sherwood Froest/New England/Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood) *Mouse London (Great Mouse Detective) *Cape Suzette (talespin) *Corana (Tangled) *Aragbah (Aladdin) *Petropolis (Tuff Puppy) *NearBurg (Catdog) *Noah's Ark (El Arca) *Jelliena(Tigerbreath13’s OC World) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *World of Pokemon (Pokemon) *Woodern Forest (Paws & Tales) *Miracle City (El Tigre) *Digital World (Digimon) *Xiaolin Temple (Xiaolin Showdown) *Berk (How to train your dragon) *Far Far Away (Shrek) *Warner Bros. Studios (Warner Bros.) *Intermental World Of Days & Nights (Fantasia) *LB Mammoth Studios (Cats don’t dance) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Tokyo (Tokyo Jungle) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario series) *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) *H-B Kingdom *Retroville(Jimmy Neutron) *Dimmsdale(Fairlyodd Parents) *Amity Park(Danny Phantom) *Dragon Realms *Frozen Capital (Anastasia) *Camelot (Quest for camelot) *Half-shell city (TMNT) *Kohana (Naruto) *Feudal Lands (Inuyasha) *100-Acre Wood (Winnie the pooh) *El Dorado (Road to El Dorado) *Raccoon City (Resident Evil Series) *Louisianan Town Of Wishes (Disney The Princess & The Frog) *Lexicon (WordGirl) *Evolvong Planet (SPORE) *Citadel (Mass Effect) *Planet Namek (Dragon Ball z) *La Cite Des Choltes (The HunkchBack Of Norta dome) *Magical Lake (The Swan Princess) *SpringField (Simpsons) *Paradiso di buontempone (Pinocchio) *Sleepy Hollow (The Adventure Of Ichabod & Mr.Toad) *Ferngully (Ferngully The Last RainForest) *Hyrule (The Legend Of Zelda Series) *New Holland (FrankienWeenie) *High-Moon *United Asia Land (King & I) *Kuzcko-Yzma Empire (The Emperor's New Groove) *NeverLand (Peter Pan) *Penguin Rookie Oceans Aka IceLands (Pebble & The Penguin) *Acme falls (Animaniacs) *Hogwarts (Harry potter) *Thorn valley (The secert of nimh) *Port Royal (Pirates of the carribean) *Island Paradise (Madagascar) *Wild Woods (Paws & Tales:Antimated Series) *Deep Jungle (Tarzan) * Ultimate Jungle of Laws (The Adventures of Mowgli) *Outside of the World (Mouse and his child) *Jungle of Nool(horton hears a who) *Beast's Castle(beauty and the beast) *The Four Nations(Avatar: the Last Air bender) *Carfaces Casino (all dogs go to heaven) *Rocksville (GodRock! Bibletoons) *South Park (South Park April Fools DLC) *Quahog (Familiy Guy April Fools DLC) *Pond (Pound Puppy) *Haunted Masion (House Of Dead) *Arcade Nexus (Wreck-It-Ralph) **Tower Of NiceLanders (Fix-It Flex Jr.) **Highway Of Sweets (Sugar Rush) **World Of Cube (Q*Bert) **Metal Earth (Hero's Duty) *The Grid V3 (Tron Series) *Porkbelly (jhonney Test) *State 20XX(Mega-Man Series) *Tri-State Area (Disney's Phineas & Ferb) *Planet Zerb (Metroid Series) *Town of Bethlehem (At Jesus Side) *Ficitional Spain (Puss in Boots Version) *Wonderful Kingdom (Puss in boots Davydov Version) *Dreamland (Kirby Series) * Groovy Jungles of Un-tamess (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Sky Castle (Kingdom Hearts:The Data Book) *Crystal Castle Village (Kingdom Hearts 3:Legacy of the keyblade) *F-Zero Grand Prize (F-Zero Series) *Olympus Cliosuem (Herclues) *Wild Africa (Wild Kratts) *Ultra Metropolis (Tezuka's Astro Boy) *Asian Africa (Tezuka's Kimba The White Lion) *Medeval Castle of Cute Rainbows (Tezuka's Princess Knight) *Freddy's ElmStreet (Nightmare in ElmStreet) *Nightmare City (FrightNight) *Minecraftia **Overworld **Nether **Aether **The End (boss area) **Void (secret boss area: requires completion of peter pan's world) *Great Fortress (Team Fortress Series, prominentely 2) *KND Station in Space (Kids Next Door) *Panda's side (Skunk Fu) *Eagleland (earthbound) *The Town Of Bregland (Race for your life,charlie brow & charlie brown christmas) *Naked animal island (Almost naked animals) *Norta Dome/Underworld of Hades'/No Frollo Club (The Frollo Show) *Shibia city (The World Ends With You) *Shinigami's Playground (Death Note) *Земля Пруссия (Ну Заяц, Подожди) *The Heart Scared Moon (The Scared Moon Boss Battle) *Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts) *Villain's Vale (Kingdom Hearts CP) *World That Never Was (Kingdom Hearts ) *End Of The World (Kingdom Hearts) **World Terminus (Kingdom Hearts 1) *Xehanorting Factory *Broken Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts) *Dimension's End (Final Level) *Dive into Hearts (Secret boss world) *Dark Space (Reaper Arc Super Boss) *Keyblade Graveyard (Extra Hard boss World, Complete Sora's and Solaria's Story,) *Memory Glitch (Ventus,Aqua and Terra Fight, requires you to fininsh the unmarked Roxas quest) *One Island (EXP ONE Super boss, replaces all super bosses if the game was set to 'EXP ONE' Mode) Summons *Gazpacho,Pincho and Mochilo ( the fruittis ) *Rapunzel *CatBug (Bravest Warriors) *Заяц (Ну, Заяц, Подожди) *PuppyCat (Bee and PuppyCat) *Alex & Wario (Alex & Wario's Adventures) *Benny,Leo & Johnney (Benn,Leo & johnney's Adventures) *Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat Movie) *Marsupliami *Tiana *Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Wolf & Alex (Kingdom Hearts The data Book) *Adalene And Aden (Kingdom Hearts 3:Legacy of the keyblade) *Russell Ferguson the Hedgehog (My Littlest Pet Shop 2012-2013-present) *Miku (Vocaloid) *Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *The Thief (The Thief and The Cobbler) *Jerchio & maya (At Jesus Side) *Charlie and Lucky (all Dogs go to Heaven) *Humphrey and Kate *Mewtwo *Chicken Little *Zack Fair *Blue fairy (emperor of the night) *The Bunnykids *Kick Buttaski *Coop and Kat *Chanticleer *Shoutmon *Ballistamon *Dororomon *Cutemon *Beezelmon *Starmon *Mervamon *Sparrowmon *Greymon *Malibirdramon *Mordecai and Rigby *Pinky and The Brain *Melody *Crysta *Woody and Buzz *Scrat *Gumball and Darwin *Twang (Stitch! Anime) *Chowder *Finn and Jake *Lamu Invader *Lucy *Hello Kitty *Badtz Maru *Lola Caricola *Momo *Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. Galaxy) *Stitch (Lilo &Stitch) *Marahute (The Rescuers down under) *Kenki Omichi (New Animal Life) *Samsus (Metroid) *Toon Link and Zelda (Legend of Zelda wind waker) *Ellie The Bunny (davidcool1989) *Lady Lighting (Sammychan816) *Rayman (Rayman series) *Freddy P. Bear *Captain Mexico (Cartoon Network Mexico) *Sony-mae *Kim (Ojamajo13) *Gogo Dodo and Sphinxy (Tiny Toons) *Loonatics (The Loonatics) *Berenstain Bears (The Berenstain Bears) *Rocko (Pebble & The Penguin) *Bambie Version (Bambie) *Kirby (Kirby Series) *D347-TP (Deathtrap, Borderlands 2) Anti-Summons *Jake and Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Goliath (Gargoyles) *Zack Fair (Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) *The Good Fairy (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) *Romeo and Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Chicken Little *Stitch (Experiment 626) in alien form; Lilo & Stitch *Peria (At Jesus Side) *Aisling (The Secret of Kells) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mickey (The Fantastia Version) *Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *The Queen (Bug's life) *Wonder Meow (Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance) *Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Shadow Heartless (Kingdom Hearts Series) *Buttons (My Little Pony) *DiZ (Kingdom Hearts II) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Leroy (Leroy & Stitch) *Perry the Platypus (Disney Phnieas & Ferb) *Perry The Platypus (Bucht Hartman's Phineas & Ferb) *I.M. Meen (I.M.Meen) *Pinocchio (Disney's Pinocchio) *Blue Fairy (Disney's Pinocchio) *King Leondas (BedKnocks & BroomSticks) *Timon & Pummba (Lion King) *Martha,Heleen,TV,Alice,Truman & Skips (Martha Speaks) *Mr.Pumkin (The Dancing Pumkin) *Jack Frost (Rise Of The Garudins) *Krist Kringle (Santa Clause Is Coming to Town) *Tooth Fairy (American Dragon Jack Long) *Jack Long (American Dragon Jake Long) *Mark Jantzan, Vice Persident of BBH City Schools (Ohio) *Snow Mister (Year without an Santa Clause) *Heat Mister (Year without an Santa Clause) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) D-Links *Jack Frost (Rise Of The Garudins) *Lucario (Poke'mon) *MewTwo (Poke'mon) *Werck It Ralph (Fix It Felix Jr.) *Fix It Felix Jr. (Fix It Felix Jr.) *Stitch (Stitch) *Luigi (Super Mario Series) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Adalene & Aden (Kingdom Hearts 3:Legacy of the Keyblade) *AppleJack (My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Orange (Annyoing orange) *Glitch (Metal Arms: Glitch in the System) *Sherk (Shrek) *Oscar (Shark Tales) *Loius (Princess & The Frog) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *Blu (Rio) *Yoshi (Yoshi/Super Mario Series) *Jerchio,Maya,peria,megiuel, & ulyesse (At Jesus Side) *The Flash (DC) *The Hulk & The Thing (Marvel) *Penny Ling (Littlest pet shop (2012)) *Zoey Trent (Littlest pet shop (2012)) *Hopper (Bug Life) *Dusk Nobody (Kingdom Hearts II) *tomyucho (tomyucho) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/Super mario Series) Enemies Eemies will vary from world to world, and vary as such: *'Themed:- 'Themed enemies are enemies restricted to that world, and are not seen outside of that world under normal circumstances (colluseum type worlds may spawn themed enemies as part of their round themes), for example: A "Bandit Psycho" Enemy will be rarely seen outside of Borderlands Franchise worlds. *'Universal:- 'Universal Enemies are the most common type of mook you'll encounter across all worlds, Such as Heartless, The Indoctrinated or the Legions of the Reapers. For Example: Altough you may find "Bandit Psycho"s on Borderlands franchise worlds only, you may also see "Reaper Husk"s as well, to which a three way dynamic is created between You, the Reaper forces and the Local Enemies, to which these ocuurences could become 4,5 or maybe more way dynamics. *'Special:-''' Special enemies are enemies that act different to other enemies, and have special AIs that trigger special events, and may even be peaceful. For example, a "Latias" will become your companion given that you do not attack her in the battle, to which she becomes a Summon as well as giving you the Special "Soul Dew" item. Or that there is an "Enraged Goliath" in the Borderlands worlds, that will attack anything given you pull of a Headshot, to which the Enraged Goliath will rapidly level up as it turns on it's former allies, allowing you to swoop in for some extra EXP or rarer items. Bosses Destiny Islands *Islander Xehanort *Darkside 2.0 *DarkSide *Darkside Xehanort Neverland *Flying Xehanort *Priate Xehanort *Ansem,The seeker of Darkness *Priate Ship Heartless *Crockdille of Dusk (Dusk Type of crockdille(Nobody)) *Sea Witch (Jack & The Neverland Priates) *Captain Hook's Priate Crew *Mr.Smee (Reformly) *Captain Hook (Normal Form) (same Boss movements in KH:BBS) *Captain Hook (Xenhanort Form) Arid Borderlands *BNK-3R *Control Core Angel *Handsome Jack *The Warrior *Terramorphous the Invincible (Super Boss) Petropolis *Veroius Snartrap (Season 1,eplisode 1) *Veroius Snartrap (E621)(See What Happen to Kitty Katswell in Eplisode 621 On T.u.f.f. Puppy ) *Chameleon(Season 1,eplisode 2) *Doom Big Rat on the job (Heartless) Sleepy Hollow *Brom Bones (Formly) *Skoopy Dancer of Alll Halloween (Nobody) *Fire Hurricane (Heartless) *The Headless Horseman Great Fortress *Super Sentry *Uber Army *Mecha Engie *Grey Mann *The Headless Horsemann (Secret Boss) *MONOCULUS! (Secret Boss) *Merasmus (Secret Boss) Dreamland *Wispy Woods *Muscelaur Wladde Doo *Kracko *Meta-knight *Prince Fluff (Yarn version & Puffy ball Version) *Yin Yarn *Mologar *Dark Matter *Nightmare *Marx *Zero/Zero 2.o *King Dededesarus *Tiff *Bugzzy *Rocky *Bonkers *Galatic Knight *Kunckle Joe *Masked Dedede *King Deded Villain's Vale *Every Disney,Non-Disney & Sqaure Enix Villains *Weasles,Bagle Boy & Mother Bagle *Pete (Round 1)*Round 1,2 & 3 is music is "Rowdy Rumble"* *Bowser & Maleficent *Giga Bowser & Dragon Maleficent *Dry Bowser & Zombie Maleficent *Giga Dry Bowser & Zombie Dragon Maleficent *Pete (Round 2) *Pete (Round 3) *Pete (Round 4) *Pete (Final Round)*Round 4 & Final Round is music is now "The Encounter"* The World that Never was *Organisation XIII *Xion Beast Castle *Frote *Monsieur D'Arque *Gaston *Antione XehnaortDette (Male French hunting Xenhanort) Equestria *Nightmare Moon *Glida *Great & Powerful Trixie Xenahnort *Daimond triana *Daimond Dogs (Nightmare Dream Eater) *Discord *Queen crystails *Iron Will *Adult Daimond Triana *Princess Daimond triana *Lighting Dust (Heartless) *Queen Daimond Triana *King Sombra Broken Kingdom Hearts *Xenahnort Making Master Xehanort Makeing Master's House *Mrs.Xenahnort making Master (Xenahnort Making master's Wife) *Drmoyus,The English Bulldog *Mraxnicos,The Saimese Cat *Hiswerfvcox,The East African Hedgehog *Xenahnort.Jr(Xenahnort Making Master's Half daughter half son) *Xenahnort making master's Heart Dimension's End *Xenahnort Making Master (Normal Form) *Xenahnort Making Master (Giga Form *Giga Means an Word for an dinosaur Called Giganotosaurus*) *Xenahnort Making Master (Interal-dimensional Demon Form) *Xenahnort Making Master (Dragon Form) *Xenahnort Making Master (God Form) Xehanort Makeing Master's Spirit's Device & Reside *Xenahnort Making Master's Spirit Boss' Theme Penguin Rookie Oceans Aka IceLands *Drake's Henchmen - (The Encounter/Rowdy Rumble) *Big Heartless Joe (Drake's Heartless Body Guard) - (Destiny's Froce) *Drake - (Don't Make Me Laugh (intermental version)) Dreamland *Masked Dedede - (Majestic Beat-King Dedede (only On Play Speed on 2.0 on Window Media Player Type-of-Version)) *King Dedede - (Majestic Beat-King Dedede) *Bugzzy - (Rowdy Rumble) *Bonkers - (Destiny's Froce) *Kunckle Joe - (Vin & Vlgor) *Tiff - (Shroughing Dark Cloud) *Meta-Kinght - (The Encounter) *Galatic Knight - (Final Ansem (KH 1)) (700,000 HP) *Galatic Knight - (Galatic Knight Theme (Phase 2) (Kirby Return of Dreamland Version)) (3,009 HP) *Wispy Woods - (Deep End) Cast *Sora: Miyu Irino,Young Adult Luke Manriquez or Haley Joel Osment Trivia *Cobalt was not originally alone, there were going to be two planned 'permanent' party members, one called "Scarlett'' who was a Delphox character from the Pokemon series, she was removed in favour of more primary, protagonistic characters as the developers feard that she wasn't going to be as recognisable and was far too specific a character in the franchise, and the other was Zer0 from the Borderlands Series, who was removed as to avoid bias towards certain frnachises and not to burden players with set characters to allow them to make their own team. They are both still accesible characters and having them in your team gives a special party bonus: "Alpha Annihilation", in reference to the original concept. '' Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Realisitical Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of expansion That is Realistic Category:No User